


I jus' wanted thangs to be nice

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Porn, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, fluff n stuff, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun fic where Daryl wants nice things like throw cushions, and Rick really doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I jus' wanted thangs to be nice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bunny that wouldn't go away. One shot, drabble nonsense fluff.  
> unbetad, mistakes are mine.

Rick glared at the bed, his sparkling aquamarine eyes darkening. He turned those eyes on Daryl, tilted his head to one side, and rolled his shoulders.

"What's this?" he asked, his voice rough, tired, indicating the bed with his chin. Daryl shrugged and refused to look Rick in the eye.

"I dunno" He said softly "Thought it was nice, is all" He chanced a look at his lover, who stood with his hands on his hips as he took in the array of cushions on top of the pillows on their bed. The bed he just wanted to collapse on.

"Nice? I just want to go to sleep. I've had a rough day. You know, you were there." He ran his hands over his head, and Daryl was reminded of Shane when he began to slowly crack under the pressure of the new world. Rick's grey tee, perhaps once upon a time it had been white, raised a little and exposed the tiniest sliver of skin, and Shane went out of Daryl's head as quickly as he went in.

"Nice is not something I give a shit about right now." Rick was saying "Now, I gotta move all'a these before I can get in my own damn bed" Daryl thought back over their crazy day, and nodded, his little, imperceptible, blink-and-you'd-miss-it nod.

"I'd a shit day too, man. I wanna come home n see somthin' nice" He shrugged again, looking petulant "It's purty, n I like it" He jutted his chin out a little and stood a little straighter as Rick rolled his eyes and stretched out his neck, and Daryl could see he was getting irritated. With Jesus - Daryl almost snorted remembering - all locked up for the night, he just wanted to relax.

But, so did Daryl, and Daryl liked cushions, Dammit!

"I can get on board with the Pink feature wall, the candles" Rick pulled an appreciative face as he gestured around their bedroom. "I mean..."

"Ain't pink" Daryl cut him off aggressively "I told ya before it's _Lilac_ " Rick shrugged

"Alright, whatever, ain't important, I can get on board with all'a that, but I can't have..." He pointed at the bed "These things ruining a good nights sleep" Daryl was looking at the floor, he blinked a few times, kind of wavering on the spot. Rick wasn't sure if the other mna was going to faint.

"Alright?" Daryl looked up, face astonished "Whatever?" he asked incredulous. "I'm tryin'a make a home for ya, for us, and you're poo poo'in it like it don' mean nothin'" He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed a particular favourite of these cushions, a dark purple, crushed ruched material whish felt like silk under his fingers. He placed it on his lap and toyed with the corner of it. "Ya know what went down when I picked these out? Ya know how many walkers I hadta kill, how many miles I travelled to get the perfect match for the wall?" he pointed vaguely at the feature wall behind the bed's headboard. 

Tired as he was, Rick didn't like to upset Daryl. They both worked hard, they both needed something good to come home too. Maybe that meant different things for each of them, Rick thought all he needed was Daryl and the kids waiting for him, but now he realised he needed a clear bed to stumble into on a long a hard day.

Daryl needed a home, not a house with a bed in it, _a home._ Creature comforts and all the mod cons the new world would allow.

And throw pillows, and comforters and... and... He picked up a cylindrical contraption which looked like a cot bumper.

"What even is this?" he said, showing it to Daryl as he climbed on the bed next to him. Daryl took it from him and shrugged, sullen again.

"It's a bolster pillow" he said "Good fer ya neck when you've had a long day like today. Don't think I don't see you twistin' and turnin' I know ya got knots in there" Rick looked at his lover and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." he started, but Daryl cut him off.

"It ain't all jus' pretty shit, ya know? I did have you on ma mind, ya crick in ya damned neck n havin' somethin' nice to relax in or on or whatever. But fuck it" Daryl threw the bolster pillow he held on the floor, Rick tried to intercept it, but it landed before he could get there. Now he'd really wound Daryl up and the hunter was ripping pillows off the bed left right and centre, picking up the scented candles and launching them into the opposing wall, where they thudded, and dented, or splatted and bent. Rick sighed as a pillow narrowly missed his nose, he looked at Daryl and shook his head.

"Daryl!" nothing. Daryl had sat on the edge of the bed again, one foot on the floor, the other curled under him, his chin on his hand. "Daryl?" he tried again, and Daryl just huffed a sigh back, not turning.

"I know what these are good for" Rick said, slinking off the bed and taking a cushion in his hands "I know what we can use them for" Daryl flicked his eyes to see what Rick was up to, picking up pillows and putting them on the bed again. He took a particular pretty down filled cushion and squeezed it gently in his fingers "Yeah, this one" Rick said before grabbing the corner of it in his fist and thwapping Daryl over the head with it.

Daryl looked up stunned, and Rick was grinning like an idiot. a small smirk appeared on Daryl's face, which quickly grew into a full on grin of his own, and he grabbed a pillow of his own, his own weapon, and attacked Rick right back.

They fought for a mere few minutes before Daryl toppled breathless on to the bed, and Rick toppled right on top of him.

"I'm sorry" Rick said, his head on Daryl's chest, listening to his heart slow. "I know you try so hard to keep things nice around here"  He looked up into Daryl's darker blue eyes, was about to speak, when Daryl's lips were on his.

 


End file.
